US 2005/142 974 A1 describes an electroluminescent display and a method for fabrication of an electroluminescent display. To produce this electroluminescent display a first electrode is formed on a substrate. Then, an insulating layer is formed on the first electrode at boundaries of pixel regions. Onto the said insulating layer preformed separators with a predetermined inverted taper shape are applied. An organic electroluminescent layer is dispersed on the substrate. The separators divide the organic electroluminescent layer into separated segments. Because the separators are located at the boundaries of the pixel regions, color mixing, which may be caused by an overflow of the organic electroluminescent layer can be prevented between neighboring pixel regions. In a further step, a second electrode material layer is formed on the entire surface of the organic electroluminescent layer and the separators. In a last step a laser is used to irradiate a portion of the second electrode layer corresponding to the separators. Therefore, the irradiated portion of the second electrode layer is removed. Thus, an electroluminescent device divided into a plurality of electrically separated segments is achieved, each segment comprising an organic electroluminescent layer and a counter electrode. Unfortunately, the application of the separators is complicated and costly.